Chocolate Milk
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Nudge takes a break from her studying. She goes to the kitchen and makes a sandwich. Fang, her tutor, comes down to add some 'milk' to that meal. Smut oneshot. They're not 12 and 15.


Silver: We all had that sexy teacher who we wish we could do. I'm not Donny Burger ('That's My Boy') so I made it the stereotypical way.

Chocolate Milk

Warning(S): Sex, Pedophilia/Major Age Difference

'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

(N-Pov)

"Nudge!" my tutor Fang called. "You know…I'm not blind." We were in the kitchen for a break from math. I was making a sandwich when his rock hard body bumped against my back. His shadow took over mine along with the counter in front of me.

"Uh, did you want one?" I stuttered. As hot as he was (and I mean drop dead fucking sexy), Fang had this overwhelming thing in his personality that made you do whatever he said.

I've had a few other tutors before him. Dylan was a pretty boy always trying to flirt. Iggy was…blind. Fang is perfect though! He knew exactly how to get my attention, keep me on my work, and well…he gave me something to masturbate about!

"You know what I mean." Fang hushed. His breath slithered across my neck. I was quivering. "I've seen you stare at me. I've heard you fucking yourself in the bathroom. Those little whimpers you let out are kinda cute." He put his hand under my shirt lifting it up! I was in my bra, frozen there waiting for him to put me over the table and rape me! Oh God! Please rape me!

I turned around facing my superior. His cold dark eyes broke past my will to fight. Like I could to begin with.

"So…" I asked blushing, "What do you want me to do?" Fang's hand tugged on my bra revealing my hard nipples. His hand groped and circled my tits like a massage. Soothing and erotically pleasing me. I closed my eyes breathing somewhat heavily as my teacher molested me while my mom was out. We were alone.

Our cheeks brushed past one another and his mouth kissed my ear.

"Spread 'em."

!

(F-Pov)

Nudge, my pupil, was naked on the table waiting for me to penetrate her. Her small pussy was dripping wet. She must've gotten that way with me playing her breast. For a high school freshman, her boobs are pretty big: C-38.

"Fang." She asked, "Is it gonna hurt?" Nudge is scared. When she's scared, she's not a chatterbox. Thank God.

"At first." I informed, "But after a minute, you're gonna beg me for more."

I placed myself at her entrance and just like that, I became her first. The little girl yelled in pain. Her hands dented the wood table with the grip. She was trying not the let tears show. Oh, this was gonna be fun!

"I'm gonna start moving now." I said. She nodded. Slowly I began to pump into her tight vagina. Her ass grinded to the table lightly as she moved with it.

Nudge continued to whimper like a puppy. Her hands were still at the edge. Eyes squeezed shut and legs rocking over the floor, she was beginning to enjoy it. Meaning I could go faster.

Hands clutched her hips going deeper inside. My girl bucked into me as I started to go faster and faster. My cock was being lathered by her wet cunt making it so much easier and stimulating.

"Fang! Fang!" she chanted taking me in. Her squeaky voice turned me on even more. I started to thrust harder! Eventually I was balls deep inside Nudge!

She was panting heavily letting her hips be abused.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she announced. "FANG! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! **I'M CUMMING! GWAAAAA!**" Her juices sprayed my pulsing member! The walls of her pussy tightened my dick forcing me to heaven's gate! I was on the verge of cumming!

A grunt escaped my gritted teeth and with it came my orgasm. I let my baby fertilizer pour into Nudge's womb with a hard push.

I don't masturbate. Not that I'm against it, I just find it kind of awkward to do. Meaning I only release when I'm having sex.

I haven't had sex in about four months. Meaning Nudge's pussy was overflowing with semen that formed a puddle beneath her shaking legs. My orgasm filled her stomach like a square meal. When the continuous stream of jizz finally stopped, there was no doubt in my mind that she was gonna have my kid(s). Not that I mind at all.

I collapsed on top of Nudge taking in breaths. My head landed between her breasts. Giving into the urge, I suckled her while regaining myself. She tasted so good.

"My mom is gonna kill me." Nudge uttered. Even for a novice, I think she knew she was gonna give birth before this year was over.

!

(Two months pregnant)

(N-Pov)

Oh God! I'm in heaven! Whenever Fang fucks me from behind like we're dogs, I lose all control! I've already cum five times! He's a master of sex!

Granted, he's the only person I've ever banged. He's the only person I ever want to fuck.

Once again, we're doing it like animals while my mom's out of the house. Being brave, we decided to do it right in the hallway leading to the front door. If you walked in, you'd see a 14-year-old African-American high school girl but naked with her tits swinging to fucking her olive-oil white boyfriend/sensei was giving doggy style. If you walked in, we'd keep going.

My pussy was being bombarded by the man who shows me equations and comma usage. Whenever (and I mean whenever) we get the chance to be alone, my home tutor Fang turns my womb into his personal sperm dumpster in the most wonderful way possible!

He hugged my waist letting his balls slap my thighs! In and out my teacher went sending me into my sixth release!

"I LOVE YOU FANG! **I LOVE YOU FANG! MHAAAAAAA! HAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" My walls clenched around his huge 7 inch member! The pace grew until my cunt drank in all of milk again! The trembling our bodies did as we reached a climax was pure love.

Laying there half passed out with a grown college student on my back was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. As long as Fang keeps abusing my little pussy, I'll keep taking in his sperm.

!

(Six months pregnant)

My stomach was bloated out so far that I couldn't see my feet when standing. My back was aching all the time and kids who saw me would stand in awe. Yeah, I had twins brewing inside me.

Needless to say, mom kicked me out of the house. I moved in with Fang and we eloped. The wedding is in July. The wedding is next week!

I want these children out of me so bad! The only benefit to having kids inside you is the occasional kicking and your fiancée giving your feet massages for relief.

I could list all the bad things about pregnancy. But I'll just say the worst one. I haven't had sex with my Fang in months! The second I'm able to get on my knees, I am going to fuck Fang until I get triplets!

!

(9 months/One month since giving birth)

Two beautiful little girls! I'm a mom! I never thought…I could love anyone the way I do with these kids. Just looking at them is a treat. Their smile and their laugh is too adorable!

They both have my skin and nose. They both have Fang's eyes and hair. They both tend to tilt their heads when happy. They're both my little blessings.

!

(3 years later)

I'm finally out of high school! It was so hard dealing with my kids and class at the same time. But, Fang got his degree and makes enough to support all four of us. He's my man after all.

With me now being a housewife, married to a man with a huge age difference, two toddlers, out of high school, and a fully grown pair of D-36 breasts, there's only one thing that hasn't changed.

On the hood of the car inside the garage, my pussy was being penetrated rapidly as I shouted, "Fang! Harder baby! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming again! I LOVE YOU FANG! FANG! **FANG! FANG! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

We still fuck like dogs when we're alone. Only this time, I'm on the pill. So he can spray my womb with his creamy delicious milk all he wants until I pass out.

END

Silver: And they all lived happily ever fucking after.


End file.
